


Why Me? Why Him?

by Lunas_the_Echidna



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Roller Coaster, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Gray is older but only by a couple of years, I Tried, M/M, Slight Natsu/Freed but not really, maybe eventual smut, sorry if it's terrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunas_the_Echidna/pseuds/Lunas_the_Echidna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu Dragneel had been nothing, but the perfect son a queen and king could ask for. So why are his parents setting him up to marry some random stranger? Gray Fullbuster refuses to ever fall in love as he has very deep personal issues. Put them together and what do you get? A game and a romance...</p>
<p>OR where Gray is a total jerk and is trying to play a game with Natsu's feelings, while Natsu just doesn't want to get heart broken, but can't help but yearn for the "charming" prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Me? Why Him?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I wrote this for an English project so there's no swears or smut in the first chapter so just be patient. Also I'm gonna try and update more often considering I have the time since it is summer after all. I hope you like it!

Natsu, the beautiful pink-haired prince, who was drooled over by many, was barely awake for such a huge plot twist in his life.

“Dear, there’s something that we need to discuss,” Queen Misa stated softly. King Igneel, of course, couldn’t have this discussion with his son as Misa deemed his voice too loud for such a sensitive issue.

“Yeah mom?” 

Misa only smiled sweetly and looked between her son and her husband as she spoke. “Your father and I have decided that it would be best for everyone…if we joined with another kingdom.” Natsu felt his insides churn in the worst way, anticipating his mother’s words. “That being said we have arranged for you to marry the prince of Rarel.” Natsu vaguely recalled the kingdom name from somewhere. “We figured that you wouldn’t mind so much if your fiancé was a childhood friend.” Misa smiled softly at Natsu as if she were trying to get him to respond. It worked.

“W-We’ve discussed this issue many times,” Natsu stuttered, to his dismay. “And I still do not want to be married off to a practically complete stranger, like cattle. I do appreciate the fact that it is a male, but it’s just not love.”

“Honey, if you stay with him for at least two months and you still find that it’s not love, then I will allow you to cancel it. The kingdom truly would benefit from this union, Rarel can provide our people with the food source we’ve been struggling to produce. Not saying that you have to marry against your will, but it would help your people.” ‘That’s not pressuring at all,’ Natsu thought sarcastically.

“Thank you for respecting my feelings. So when is this whole ‘staying together’ situation happening?” Natsu’s mother glared at Igneel for opening his mouth to respond before she responded.

“Well…I apologize for the short notice, but this afternoon you will leave for Rarel.” Natsu groaned, ‘I don’t want to get on a plane.’ Despite the many years of attempting to cure his motion sickness, Natsu still had bodily issues every time he rode in a moving vehicle.

“Fine,” Natsu replied curtly. With his miniscule response, Natsu stalked off to his room to pack his bags. 

“We had your bags packed for you,” Misa called from the dining hall. Natsu continued to his room, regardless if his bags were packed or not he needed to prepare himself for the trip and ready himself for meeting the prince.

Natsu had finally decided to wear his white scarf to keep his neck warm, with a nice white button up shirt and his dark blue overcoat. To finish everything off he decided to wear his red trousers. After an hour of changing clothes, Natsu chose this outfit because who didn’t like blue? Plus red was his lucky color after all. A swift knock came from his door letting him know that it was time for the most stressful time of his life to start.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Natsu’s insides didn’t even get a chance to rest because right when he stepped off the plane, onto solid ground, he was herded into a car. At this point, he barely cared that he was meeting his fiancé, he just wanted to be out of anything moving. 

“Please tell me you won’t vomit on the prince when you meet him,” Misa inquired, worriedly.

“No promises.” Natsu smirked before gagging and returning to his unsettled state.

“I only mention it because we’re almost there and you’re still gagging.” ‘Finally.’

“Well if these darn roads weren’t so bumpy,” Natsu grumbled. The rest of the ride was spent in silence.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

While Natsu shakily got out of the car and almost fell over, Gray was pacing about his room, ranting. Gray knew of the arrangement and was determined to make Natsu leave after the two months. ‘I refuse to be married to some half-wit, pink-haired child!’ Despite only being 3 years older, Gray called Natsu a child because he wanted to exaggerate every miniscule or non-existent flaw Natsu had so that he wouldn’t end up like his mother. 

“Gray, you need to come out and greet Natsu”, Ur, Gray’s mother and queen practically downright demanded. Her dainty knock hadn’t been enough to bring him out of his thought, but her demanding tone sure had. 

“Mother, you know I have no intention of greeting that dunce.” Ur simply frowned at her son’s incredibly rude response.

“Natsu isn’t the dunce right now, you are.” Gray was about to ask why, but Ur gave him no chance. “For believing that I would let you be so rude to such a fine young gentleman. Also for acting like a three year old having a tantrum,” Ur’s tone was one of a disappointed mother, which she was at the moment. Gray looked down, slightly embarrassed from being yelled at by his mommy. 

“Fine, I’ll be down in a minute.” Ur seemed to be content with her son’s answer as she gracefully went to go greet their guests. ‘I have to make it seem like I’m playing nice for my mom, but that doesn’t mean I have to be sincere.’

As Gray descended the stairs he prepared what he was going to say to his pest. The moment Gray saw Natsu’s pink hair again his hatred increased significantly towards the idiotic prince.  
Natsu’s vision slowly found Gray, immediately his heart beat faster and his palms became sweaty. He found himself more nervous than he’d ever been before. Natsu had worried ever since he learned that he was engaged that his fiancé wouldn’t even try to get to know him. ‘What if I end up liking him, but he hates me?’ Natsu had always been worried about heartbreak. It wasn’t just heartbreak, he was worried that since he was significantly more sensitive than people think of him his fiancé would find him to be too clingy or too emotional. He especially didn’t want his fiancé to see him cry, most people would tease him when he would cry so easily. Natsu was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice his fiancé until he was right in front of him. A small whimper and jump came from Natsu out of surprise.

Smirking, Gray bowed. “I am Gray, Prince of Rarel, it’s an absolute pleasure to meet you,” Gray used his most seductive voice that he was able to fake. Natsu’s reaction was completely worth the extra effort, Natsu kept opening and closing his mouth as he was apparently at a loss of words. ‘This is going to be fun.’ Gray brought the back of Natsu’s hand to his lips for a light peck.

Natsu stuttered out his meek reply, “I-I’m Natsu.” Natsu found nothing wrong with his introduction until he found everyone staring at him and hurriedly finished the formality. “Prince of Magnolia,” Natsu’s blush brightened at his own stupidity. Seeing her son in distress, Misa immediately went to rescue him.

“Oh, Ur, it’s a pleasure to meet again in person after so long,” Misa said as she hugged Queen Ur. After Ur and Igneel had been formally introduced; King Igneel, being the idiot he was, proposed the idea that came to his son’s dismay.

“We should leave these two lovebirds alone to connect as the servants get their room together.” Both Misa and Natsu glared at Igneel for being such a dolt in personal matters. 

“Oh that sounds like a lovely idea,” Queen Ur giddily said. Natsu barely noticed the royals leaving as he was having an inner panic attack. ‘What if he is mad at me? How should I act? What should I do?’ Gray became slightly impatient and snapped his fingers in front of Natsu’s face. 

“W-What?” Natsu blinked, obviously confused.

“Oh good, I thought I lost you, I would’ve been devastated if that happened.” ‘Not.’ Natsu blushed from Gray’s flirtatious words.

“I-It’s nice to meet you.” Natsu didn’t really know how to respond to Gray’s comment so he decided on small talk. “I haven’t heard a whole lot about you from my parents so it’s good to know that you are a proper gentleman and not a total jerk.” Gray smirked. 

“Well thank you, you’re not so bad yourself.” Gray continued his teasing by raking his eyes up and down Natsu’s body. Natsu gulped, not quite sure what to do again.

“S-So what do you like to do?” ‘Smooth you idiot,’ Natsu reprimanded himself.

Gray chuckled from how flustered he was actually making the idiot. “I enjoy working out, hockey and boxing especially, but my main hobby is ice sculpting.” People may find ice sculpting to be sissy, but he was proud of himself for his hobby. Honestly Natsu did not expect ice sculpting, but he wasn’t complaining. 

“I don’t know anyone who ice sculpts as a hobby really, but it sounds interesting.” Natsu smiles sweetly to show that he’s being genuine. 

“Thanks, so what do you like to do?” ‘Probably play with dolls and do other childish stuff.’ 

“U-Um well, I actually enjoy working out sometimes too. Boxing is my specialty, but my favorite thing to do is fire-breathing. Anything with fire really, but that’s my favorite.” Natsu had a strong blush by the time he finished. ‘This little child likes to play with fire? Probably just a phase every child goes through’ 

“I prefer anything with ice myself, but to each his own.” Gray sent Natsu his sickly sweet smile, despite how fake it was Natsu seemed to react all the same. ‘How could we be this opposite, I bet he hates me already, but if he hates me then why is giving me that smile? Maybe he doesn’t hate me after all.’ 

“Yeah, but we both said that we boxed. Maybe we could practice with each other sometime?” Natsu suggested.” ‘I really don’t want to have to fight this pipsqueak,’ Gray internally groaned.

“But I couldn’t bare hurting that pretty face of yours,” Gray said sweetly as he traced his finger along Natsu’s cheek gently. 

Natsu blushed fiercely, but made a comeback just as fierce. “L-Like you could even touch me in the ring,” Natsu got bolder and more confident as he got used to talking with Gray. Gray never expected Natsu to respond in the way he just did, the shock let his stunned for a second or two more than Gray would ever admit. 

“Getting cocky are we now?” Gray’s amused smile was the first genuine emotion he’d expressed to Natsu since they’d met and he couldn’t figure out for the life of him why. 

“When you’re the best you get to be cocky,” Natsu smirked and sat down on one of the many plush couches in the room in the most graceful way that was possible for him. 

“Wow I didn’t think anyone referenced that awful show.” ‘It’s only fitting that the child he is watches that children’s show about card games.’

“Wow I didn’t realize you were a hypocrite,” Natsu held his smiling face just to mess with Gray. 

“Hey! I’m not-,” Gray was cut off by his mother and Natsu’s parents coming into the room.

“I hope you two had a pleasant time, but it’s time for dinner and then the Dragneel’s will be departing,” Ur announced. Natsu slumped his shoulders at the news of his mom and dad leaving him for so long, but he had to enjoy these last moments with them. Gray slyly placed his hand on the small of Natsu’s back as they walked behind their parents who were enthusiastically chatting with one another and paying little to no attention to their children. The intimate gesture made Natsu almost stop walking, but decided that he couldn’t give Gray the satisfaction of know he affected his actions so greatly. Natsu proceeded to the dining hall with a pink rosy color dusting his cheeks and a certain blue haired prince standing slightly closer to him than would be considered for two who have just met. The absurdly long table had five places set, two at each end, one between the two sides on the far side, and two directly next to each other on the closer side. Natsu was tempted to take one of the end seats so he could regain the feeling of his personal space not being intruded, but decided it wouldn’t be worth the fuss he knew his mother would cause. Misa, Igneel, and Ur all smiled cheekily at each other and took their places, Misa at one end, Igneel at the other, and Ur across from Gray and Natsu. Gray had yet to take his hand off of Natsu’s back, even when they sat down his hand held firm. 

Natsu dreaded awkward silence so he attempted to break it. Big mistake. “So what have you guys been talking about?” Natsu questioned the three parents. 

“I think the real question is what have you two been talking about?” Natsu knows him mom never means any harm and that she only asked the question because she thought things went swimmingly. 

Before Natsu got a chance to answer his mother’s question Gray butted in, “Oh, just about some of our hobbies and how many kids we want.” They didn’t have their drinks yet, but if they did Natsu would’ve been spitting his out about now. Natsu blushed heavily and shook his head furiously while trying to form words.

“W-We didn’t do that,” Natsu finally got out. At this point, all the parents were chuckling, while Gray was smirking at Natsu. Gray slung his arm over Natsu’s shoulder to demonstrate their fondness for each other.

“Oh, but didn’t you say that you would be pleased to raise all the children I want?” Natsu absolutely hated Gray at this moment for getting him so flustered.

“I-I n-never said that…,” Natsu got quieter steadily till his voice ceased to be heard at all.

“So you wouldn’t raise our children?” Gray was simply playing with Natsu as he always was, but he seemed to find Natsu’s reactions even more hilarious this time around. Natsu’s eyes widened as he felt he was insulting or disrespecting his ‘hopefully,’ Natsu admited, future husband.

“I-It’s n-not that I don’t want to I just-” Gray stopped Natsu with a chuckle and a hand over Natsu’s mouth, silencing him immediately.

“Hey, it’s okay I was just joking. No need to have a heart attack for little ol’ me.” Gray smiled ‘sweetly’ at Natsu. Ur and Misa shared a smile while Igneel just kind of wanted to leave the room, no need to see his little boy being courted, it was utterly disturbing.

Thankfully, the servers decided to finally show up with their food, saving Natsu from the awkwardness known as himself. Once everyone started eating, not much else was said besides idle chit chat between Ur and Misa. Although nothing was said, Gray seemed to be talking to Natsu all the same, with a small smile here and there and a wink every now and then. Once their plates had been cleared from the table, everyone stood up to wish Queen Misa and King Igneel a good trip. 

“Remember that we’re only a short trip away so if you need anything just give us a call, with this.” Misa handed her son a brand new touch screen phone, she’d never let him have one just so he wouldn’t get in any trouble with all the social media and such. It excited Natsu because his mom finally trusted him to let him have one, but he couldn’t really be happy at the moment because she was leaving him for the longest period she’d ever been away from him. Natsu hated to admit it, but he was a bit of a momma’s boy. Natsu hugged his mom and shed a few quick tears that he’ll never admit to. “I love you, Natsu. Stay safe and try to make this work, okay?” Natsu was on the verge of breaking down entirely and begging his mom, on his knees, with tears streaming down his face, not to leave him. 

“Yes, mommy. I love you too.” Natsu had to stop for a moment to sniffle away a tear or two. “I’ll try my best mother.” Natsu smiled weakly at his mother, trying to be strong for her. Misa let a few tears go as well as she left the emotional embrace. Igneel was even on the verge of crying so he just hugged Natsu quickly, but Natsu got it and appreciated his gesture.

“Bye everyone, we’ll see you in two months, or sooner. If anything happens let us know,” Misa’s voice was cracking, but knew her husband could barely make a word come out, he’d always been a huge softy even though he refused to admit. She smiled at Ur and then back at her precious son who she knew would crumble without her support. Igneel and Misa finally walked out the door and it almost broke Natsu’s heart to be without his parents in a new environment. 

“Honey, how about we go up to your room so you can get settled in,” Ur said in a calming tone while smiling warmly at Natsu. 

“O-Okay,” Natsu’s voice was still a little off from his near meltdown earlier. ‘With Ur’s reassurance and motherly aura maybe, just maybe this won’t be so bad.’

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment or leave kudos and if you're feeling really excited then you can go follow my instagram @stealingcalumsteddy but as the name suggests it's mostly a 1D and 5SOS account, but might as well put it in here. Anyways I hope you liked it just pester me for more and I will get to it sooner than if you hadn't. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
